Winx club teachs you how to train your dragon
in this episode the winx find berk and befreind hiccup and a night fury named toothless plot The island of Berk is a Viking village that is plagued by attacks from dragons that steal its livestock. Hiccup, the awkward son of the village chieftain Stoick the Vast, is unable to wield the usual weapons to fight dragons, but has fashioned mechanical devices under his apprenticeship with Gobber the blacksmith to aid in defense. During one attack, Hiccup believes he has shot down a Night Fury, an extremely dangerous dragon that no one has ever seen, and later he and the others (bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla, draco,ratchet,clank,captain qwark,stork,scar)(excluding the new recruits) finds it in the nearby forest, trapped in a net. Hiccup tries to kill it, but instead cuts it free for being weak; the Night Fury roars and disappears into the forest as they are returning from the forest they stumble upon merlin tangled in some braches and vines, and help him down he also seemed to know they were coming. Stoick assembles a fleet to seek out the dragons' nest, placing Hiccup into a dragon fighting class taught by Gobber along with other children of the village, including Astrid, a girl whom Hiccup has a crush the before draggon training 13 dwarves arrive and give asterix some impossible difficuties with them despite Tune not seeming to mind. One day, while searching the forest, Hiccup and the others finds the dragon trapped in a shallow glade along with some Amphithere dragon.jpg|amphitere Coatyl dragon.jpg|coatyl Beau.jpg|beau jabberwock-color.jpg|feydragon peg.png|peg bloom's horse Griff.jpg|griff draco's hippogriff Mystical_Pegasus.jpg|winged horses devon and cornwall.png|devon and cornwall Scauldron.png Timberjack.jpg Hotburple.png Hackatoo.png Hobblegrunt.png Raincutter.png Sand Wraith.png Scuttleclaw.png Seashocker.png Shockjaw.png Snafflefang.png Sweet Death.png Tide Glider.png Rumblehorn.png wingned horses, coaytls, amphithers, and feydragons; beau, devon and cornwall,some nadders,zipplebacks, monstroues nigthmares, gronkles, a changewing, a sculdron that, a whispering death, a timberjack and other types of dragons all have never flown in their live, the dragon's tail was injured, preventing it from flying normally and cornwall and devon don't agree on anything. Hiccup and the others earns the dragon's and the other creatures trusts and begin to care for them. they name the Night Fury "Toothless", for its retractable teeth and draco thinks that toothless spared his life when he spared his is because he loves him and shows it to them through a song. ﻿ Later, Hiccup fashions a makeshift harness and prosthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight and they even made saddles and riding outfits for each of the creatures, and the winx teach hiccup how to magic without wands. Hiccup is able to transfer his knowledge of Toothless's behavior to the other species of dragons at dragon-fighting class, appearing to conquer each one in battle and becoming the star pupil, much to Astrid's dismay. Eventually Hiccup completes the class and gets the chance to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Meanwhile, the unsuccessful battered Viking fleet arrives home. Astrid discovers Hiccup training with Toothless, but before she can tell the village, Hiccup takes her for a ride on Toothless. At first, Astrid is terrified, but then begins to enjoy the excursion. However, Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon named the Red Death and berserker fury.[note 1] The Red Death and berserker fury depends on the food the other dragons bring back, or otherwise feed on the dragons themselves. Astrid wants to tell the village of the nest, but Hiccup asks her to keep it a secret to protect Toothless. Hiccup is put to his final exam the next day by fighting a Monstrous Nightmare, but when he tries to show the village the dragon's true nature, sunddenly and arrow shoots, inadvertently angering the dragon and endangering Hiccup. Toothless hears Hiccup's scream and flies in to save him, but is captured himself. Hiccup, attempting to explain his actions, reveals how to find the dragons' nest. He tries to warn his father of the danger, but Stoick refuses to listen to his son. Though shaken, Stoick demotes Hiccup from being a Viking, disowns him, and leaves with another fleet, using a restrained Toothless as their guide bloom and draco are then contacted by daphne explaining to them that he did not see htem as babies and was having hard time understanding for he was a close freind of oritel and marion. After a heart-to-heart talk with Astrid, Hiccup and the others then concocts a plan to save the Vikings with the help of the other children and the training dragons from their class as they reach the island they see dragons retreating one of them tells them they are going as far as they can for they were used as slaves to berseker fury. after the others break through the island walls and scaring away the rest of the dragons(who were decoys), stoick is about to say to lines the archers that are hidding are waiting to shoot, until he see's the dominoion star, and realizes that bloom and draco are oritel and marions children, after seeing his dragonblood necklace glow, and tells the army to hold toghether forcing the others to come out of hiding and attack, burning the ships, berserker fury then explains he has been hearing them all this time, and when he heared he disowned hiccup he now has no heir, stoick and gobber prepare to sacrifice themselves for the others until a shot hits the red death. Hiccup the winx club and their friends arrive just as the Red Death and berserker fury along with his horntail dragons and dark zoids elephander.jpg|berserker furies elephender dark_spiner.png|dark spiner berserker furies minions.jpg|the ancestral witches and berserker furires masked warriors Titan chicken.png|titan chicken Horntail dragon.jpg|the horntail dragon that hits draco,bloom,and hiccup Horntail dragon2.jpg|the other horntails|link=Horntail dragon emerge from the nest, and they think they planed the whole thing out to trick them of them fighting dragons killing them, and stoick disowning hiccup and they go with it to have them more tricked. Hiccup's classmates distract it while Hiccup bloom and draco attempts to free Toothless and the others including the power rangers face berserker furies minions and the hungarian horntails while the megazord deals with the titan chicken. Hiccup,bloom,draco and Toothless almost drown, but are saved by Stoick and appoligises to them for what he did and realizing. Hiccup, Toothless, draco, and bloom succeed in luring the Red Death into flight except for otimin jumping of draco's back and is then killed by draco stabbing him with two stlagmites in his back, then driving the red death into clouds ultimately damaging its wings and then forcing it into an inescapable dive back to earth, killing it along with berseker fury who was crippled by liger zero who hitted him on the neck in a massive explosion. While attempting to flee from the crashing dragon, Hiccup, bloom and draco are hit by the tail of a horntail dragon fall and Toothless dives into the flames after them. Stoick finds Toothless, who reveals an injured and unconscious Hiccup, bloom and draco safely wrapped in his wings. Hiccup bloom and draco wake up back on Berk, discovering his leg has been amputated and replaced with a prosthesis made by Gobber., they are elated as he steps outside to find the Vikings and dragons working together to rebuild their village and stoick had the team stay in berk as a freind of oritel and marion, and Astrid rushes to kiss jiccup. The film ends with the war between Vikings and Dragons finally over with Hiccup, the winx club and freinds racing their dragons, dragonettes and winged horses. transcript chapter 1: the raid of berk and the finding of the night fury chapter 2: the arrival of the dwarves the winx are seen in the great hall with hiccup having supper. hiccup: i can't belive i have to do dragon training even though what happned. bloom: yeah i mean this is hard now we have to keep a secret. asterix:(who is at another table) what secret? bloom:(o.s) um why do want to know anyway? (as she says this a figure arrives at the door) asterix: well if figure is that.....was that the door. flora: i'll get it,(to others with her covering from the others)i hope its the guys we were expecting. she opens a door and finds a dwarf there. dwalin: dwalin, at your service flora: um, princess flora at yours.(she does a curtsi) asterix: wait a minute do you know each other? dwalin: no, which way milady, is it down here? asterix: is what down where? dwalin: supper, he said there be food and lots of it. asterix: he, he said, who said? he then eats some fish. dwalin: very good this, anymore,(flora then gives him some buns) asterix: look the thing is we were not expecting company, epsically......(the door bell is heard again) dwalin: that will be the door. asterix yes, i know its the door tecna then opens the door. balin: balin, at your service tecna: good evening. balin: yes, yes it is, although i think it might rain later, am i late? asterix: late for what? balin: oh, ha ha evening brother. dwalin: by my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met. balin: wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us. they then headbutt each other. asterix; excuse me,sorry, i beg your pardon, i'm not entierly sure your on the right island,(the two then start checking the great halls pantry and granary) the thing is that i don't mind dwarves, but the behavior and ways of ettigute are not my favorite in your kind, and what your doing is not comfy with me, not in the slightest, so i don't mean to blunt but i have to make my mind when i say.... tune:(overlapping his voice) he's sorry. they then turn and asterix clears his throat balin: appoligy accepted. asterix: what? the door bell is then heard again and musa opens it. fili: fili kili: and kili fili and kili: at your service kili: you must be lady music. musa: its musa and.... asterix: nope you can't come in you've come to the wrong island. kili:(stopping him closing the door) does he have a problem? fili: the others didn't when we came. asterix: pro..., no i don't have a problem kili: thats a relive they then enter fili: carefull with these we just had them shapended. kili:its nice this place, you've been here for a while. musa: no, we just got here a day ago. asterix: thats not shor wiper there, so would you not do that. dwalin: fili kili, come on give us a hand. kili: mr dwalin. balin:better shove these two togehter or else we won't have enough room for everyone. asterix: everyone, how many more are there?(the door bell is heard again) oh no, no no there's nobody home, go away and bother somebody else, theres far to many dwarves, in this cavern as it is, if this is some, toadheads idea of a joke, ha ha i can only say that is in very poor taste and...(the dwarves then fall on top of each other)i'm doomed the dwarves then start pillaging the pantry and granary and tune and the others assit. asterix: excuse thats thier chicken, eh eh thats their wine excuse me bifur speaks in dwarf oin:he's got an injury asterix: you mean the ax in his head? oin:(with a hearing aid like thing in his ear) dead, no only between the ears, his legs work fine. asterix: wait a sec, wait a sec, wait a sec, not the jam,(he then see's bumbor with some cheese) um don't you need a cheese knive? bofur: cheese knife, he eats by the bloke asterix: by the block? he then tries to stop them from getting the rest while the others assit bloom: um fili kili stella:oin gloin. flora: dwalin balin tecna: bifor bofor bumbor musa:dori nori, ori bifur:(speaking in dwarfish) draco; yes your quite right bifur, we appear to be one dwarf short. dwalin: he's late this all, he had to gain some more supplies for us and the new recruits, he will come. stella: well at least he will be happy to see us. bloom: yeah. they then eat while asterix tries to control his anger. fili:(passing ale) who wants an ale here you go, one for you. they then drink up their ale and ori makes a big burp asterix: that is a dowly, not a dish towel. bofur: buts it full of holes. asterix: its supposed to look like that, its crochet. bofur: wonderful game too, if you got the balls for it. asterix: bebother and confuticate these dwarves. tune: asterix, what on earth is the matter. asterix: whats the matter, i'm surrounded by dwarves, what are they doing here and why arn't you doing anything about it tune: oh there quite a merry gathering, and besides it find there behavior and ettigute there kind of good manners, once you get used to them. asterix: i don't want to get used to them, look at the great hall, theres mud todding the floor, they pillage the pantry, next thing you know they might not know what to do with there plates, i don't understand what there doing on berk. they then here a big thud from the door. draco: he's here. throin:draco,i sometimes thought i found this place on my own, i lost my way twice, i wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door. asterix what mark i don't see any mark on the door. draco: well we putted that mark there, fellows, allow me to introduce the leader of these dwarfs, me and my sisters dwarf uncle, throin oakensheild. thorin: so these are the new recruits, i see some of them had a taste in battle, but enough in magic, and see this is the son of stoick, hiccup the third. hiccup: um yes, howed you know my name. throin: i have my ways, come we better eat and we have a busy day tommorow for you all. asterix: how does he do that? chapter 3: dragon training and toothless and hiccups freindship chapter 4: toothless new tail and more train and magic. chapter 5:astrid and hiccups flight, the finding fo the nest and the ancesntral minons and the fail of the trial chapter 6: the crazy plan. Astrid It's a mess. Astrid (cont.) You guys must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend. Hiccup Thank you for summing that up. bloom: i don't understand it why didn't stoick reconize us from when he first saw us. draco: yeah its like he never saw before and....(they then hear daphne's voice) um excuse us for a momment.(they then run off) Hiccup (cont.) Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone. Astrid Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Astrid (cont.) Why didn't you? Hiccup I don't know. I couldn't. Astrid That's not an answer. Hiccup Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? Astrid Because I want to remember what you say right now. Hiccup Oh for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon. Astrid You said 'wouldn't' that time. Hiccup Whatever! I wouldn't! Three thousand years, and I'm the first Viking on vikeneon who wouldn't kill a Dragon! Astrid First to ride one, though. Astrid (cont.) So... Hiccup ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. Astrid I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it? Hiccup Eh i don't know, probably something stupid. Astrid Good. But you've already done that. Hiccup Then something crazy. Astrid That's more like it. asterix: i like it already. merlin:oh i am so exited, that i might,BLOW ME TO THE ARENA(he then flies to the arena) draco and bloom are then seen near a lake and daphne appears bloom: i just don't get it why didn't stoick reconize us. daphne: its because he did not see you when you were babies. draco: well that explains alot, so what do we do if we are to help how will the others get to him. daphne: i am sure hiccup has a plan(she then dissapers) draco: what does she mean bloom: and how she know hiccups name. asterix then runs to them. asterix: guys hiccup is gonna do something crazy. draco: which involves dragons? asterix: exactly. bloom: good enough for us. bloom and draco: lets go Stoick Sound your positions. Stay within earshot. Viking #1 Here. Viking #2 One length to your stern. Viking #3 On your starboard flank. Viking #4 Three widths to port. Viking #5 Ahead, at your bow. Viking #6 Haven't a clue. Gobber Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be? Stoick Find the nest and take it. Gobber Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple. Stoick Shhh. Stoick (cont.) Step aside. Viking Bear to port. berserker fury(v,o): come closer, come closer, to your graves Fishlegs (o.s.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle. Tuffnut You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me. Hiccup Uh... Snotlout I love this plan. Hiccup I didn't... Ruffnut You're crazy. I like that. Astrid So? What is the plan? Gobber Ah. I was wondering where that went. Stoick Stay low and ready your weapons. Stoick (cont.) We're here. Astrid Uh-uh. Snotlout Wait! What are you... Hiccup Relax. It's okay... it's okay. Snotlout Where are you going?! Hiccup You're going to need something to help you hold on. skipper: um, one thing, how are we gonna fly their if theirs only these? bloom: actually, we have plenty of dragons for all of ya. julian: and where or what are they. tecna: the one's weve been traing in the woods( the then see the other dragons appear) private: you guys been traing dragons, maybe you forgot, that the dragon manual said something important, so i'll remind you, extremly dangerous, KILL ON SIGHT! bloom: private, they would never harm us if they wanted to. stella: besides, their just youngsters and they might even like having riders on them leo: okay and since we need them we will ride the dragons to reach stoick and gobber in time so every one pick a dragon. thorin: well since it will help us get their, and since you taught them to fly, it might work rico:(gibberish translated: he, and i think privates, scared of flying) private:(gasp) i am not. flora: penguins, the trapsnapper is yours(she then leads the snaptrapper to the penguins.) kowalski: fascinating, it would seem this dragon looks like a flower, in the shape of the head that is. skipper: yeah and it seems to be impressive. obelix: so uh, what else, i mean theirs plenty but which is mine? bloom then leads a large gronkle in finn: um why is it that i have the feeling my dragon is not from here. bloom: well lets just say that he is. beau then mag jumps finn finn: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(he lands on beau) okay i guess this is my dragon. the winx:beau beau then chucklles the others get thir dragons as well kowalski: um, even if we get to hell hines gate, how do we know where to go, its foggy there. lockette: don't worry i'll know the way. they then hear a nadder flying towards them. nadder:(in dragon language) oh waht do we do now?! draco:(speaking dragon) whats wrong? nadder: the solders of the witches are going.... to drive us out of our home, and they will kill the vikings for no reason they told us about, they were using us to attack them and tempt to come and then they come and destroy this whole island!!!!! bloom: not on our watch lets transform. everyone: right the winx: enchantix winx. dino thunder: dino thunder power up winx. uncle max: meekat be shadowmised. finn: wait um how i morph tecna: oh right hang on(he then tosses him a bracelet) just release the dragon finn:you mena like this, realses the dragon merlin: wait, don't you think they might have dark magic. tecna: yes, so ithink they need some fairy dust. kowalski: what but we don't need to be dusted. merlin: no tecna's right, you all need fairy dust to be imune to dark magic, so maybe this a good chance for you to have a taste of dark arts imunity. draco: right, step one in defence against the dark arts be imune to dark maigc by fairy dust. iago: okay dust away. kowalksi: now lets go get thoses witches man be winxed. cornwall: they might be there by now devon: yes and yet we cona't fly there in time, thoses guys drive me copletly nuts, they are like snakes with sowrds cornwall: there definitly jerks some giant jerks devon:those fowl barabrian, we shall show them won't we cornwall: yes we darn well flora: your flying. devon: hey she's right we are flying cornwall: i did it, horray love me i did it devon: you smeego maniac you mean i did it. they then fall down draco: don't you two get it the only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything, there must be something you agree on, you both love gobbers gumbo riight bloom: okay dragons lets get outisde so you can take off better all but the winx and vikings stay inside. snotlout: so what are you doing. bloom: your gonna need some magic of your own, snotlout your strenght are as strong as the volcanos, fishlegs, you mind is as strong as rock,astrid, your skills are as fast as lighting,ruffnutt and tuffnutt, you persoanilties are like venom ands fear.(they then do a convergence to give them each their powers.) they then outside and the dragon go in a line, and they seem to start to back up pumbaa: uh oh uncle max: oh no ma: um girls i thought you said they were trained bloom: thay are they are, they just.....well like to do that before pumbaa: before they do what now? stella: well before they.... pumbaa: do mean like take off tecna: well about that the dragons the start to run to the cliff ma: oh no timon: i can't stop.... they then jump off and start fly like crazy, with the panicing, and the winx stopping them one at a time. clank: sorry about that, hahaha. they then begin to head towards hellhinesgate while singing this song. they are then interrupted by a swarm of dragons flying in terror. draco: stop(they then stop) what the heck is going on here? nightmare with white head: the witches troops drove us out and our going to use phoneys to trick them, also were running away because we can't them or they will kill us! draco: i see you don't have any self courage in you lot. gronkle with blue head: why you say that? tecna: because the reason they had you think they would kill you is so you would lose the flame in your selfs but think of it, helping us fight the witches man, and you will have your freedom, and a new home. nadder: oh sure like you are from where the great dragon died. draco: i am and my sister, do you see that star?(pointing at a star shining in the day light) nightmare: yeah i see yeah. bloom: and you ever seen in the sky like several months ago? nightmare: um yeah we have. draco: and when look at it does make you calm and you feel something in your chest that always give you light? zippleback with purple neck: i always thought it was funny tickle. bloom: no, its the star of domino and it always ingnited your dragons flame. draco: exactly all dragons even you lot have it, and if you want to show them your tough then will stand with us and save stoick. the dragons then nod. snotlout: then lets unite horns teeth and talons and take whats rightfully ours. they then head in to hellhines gate with the rest of the song playing. clank: you guys sure know how to give courage to dragons. bloom: lets just hope were not too late. Stoick When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose. Gobber and my undies. Good thing I brought extras. Stoick No matter how this ends, it ends today. Gobber Is that it? Spitelout We've done it! otmin: now wait for him to say. stoick then starts to speak but stops when he see's the dominonion star, he then looks at his dragon medalion and see's the archers and the night fury. Stoick This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! berserker fury: go to plan b Stoick (cont.) Get clear! Gobber Beard of Thor... what is that? Stoick Odin help us. Catapults! Viking #3 Get to the ships! Stoick No! NO! berserker fury; you can never escape,now that you have disowned your heir, destroying you shall be easy. Gobber Heh. Smart, that one. Stoick I was a fool. Stoick (cont.) Lead the men to the far side of the island. Spitelout Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! Stoick Gobber, go with the men. Gobber I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy. Stoick I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. Gobber Then I can double that time. Stoick HERE! Gobber NO, HERE! Gobber (cont.) Come on! Fight me! Stoick No, me! bloom(o.s) dragon fire. a cyber wall then appears in front of stoick and gobber masked man: what happned getafix:(o.s) berserker fury getafix is then seen riding a scuttleclaw berserker fury: who are you? getafix: you mean you don't know? berserker fury:(o.s) what do you want? getafix: you are the lucky winners villains masked man: winner, winner of what. getafix: it is a surprise masked man: surprise, what kind of surprise? getafix: can you guess, witches minions otimin: of coruse we can, um what is it, let see um. stoick: what kind of surprise are they talking about? masked man: can we hurry i'm getting anxious to attacking them. masked man 2: but i can't think pressured another explosions comes in and takes down one of the zoids otmin: what was that? masked man: how would i know? the winx appear from above Hiccup Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs! Tuffnut Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us! Hiccup Up, let's move it! Gobber Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were. masked man: the black and gold dragon. otimin: and it chose a dragon booster beau then roars at them. berserker fury: you sneaky freind of a king, you plotted this whole thing form very start! stoick:uh.... gobber: best to not let them know. stoick: okay, thats right berserker i had this whole thing planned from the start, i had you right where i wanted you, and now we deal with you(he the winks to the others and they wink back) Hiccup Fishlegs, break it down. Fishlegs Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Fishlegs (cont.) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell. Hiccup Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. Ruffnut That's my specialty! Tuffnut Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See? Hiccup Just do what I told you! we'll be back as soon as I can! Snotlout Don't worry, we got it covered! Fishlegs Yeah! getafix: deploy the boys. otmin: i want that dragon the guys come down and prepare to fight maksed man with mouth part: this'll be fun, fighting the children of oritel,stoick and marion, on a battle field, ha thats irony. chatta: actually thats poetic justice irony, the difference of whats expected to happen and what actually happens its dosn't profied the emotional closure your talking about here. masked man with mouth part: what you eh... thay have a pixie of...gossip and its a girl. chatta: okay, everybodies on the smae page now, question is why didn't you expect a girl pixie, its like you were expecting all make pixies, which i think you guys are not female type.(as she says this the troops are annoyed and get angry) masked man with mouth part: MATA NUI(echoing) hepesdus:hahahahha not female type, hahaha i love that girl. otmin: all right man lock and load(they prepare themselves) tune: oh that won't work, raise your hands higher over your head(they then puts thier hands above their heads), now legs bent(they then bend) a little more, litte more, okay that will work. otmin:what are you doing? maksed man: doing what she said. otmin: i would ike to show some smart warriors and kill some people now. flora: their told but their not sold. otmin: oh eh JUST CHARGE knockout: this is gonna be juicy cacofnix: fellows i got an idea to deal with them musa: what is it? cacofonix: well dissaperix and i see them slow, and i got a song to go wit it.(lyrics are here) the rest are then down to the others. berserker fury:(seeing many of the masked man dead) no send the dragons and titan chicken. titan chicken and horntail dragons appear. julian(in red trex armor): tommy, we need some help here. tommy:(busy with masked man) hang on a moment julian: lets deal with him till he's ready, now its time for you... maurice:.... and your titan chicken.... mort:....to feel the wrath..... all three:.... of the new.... mort: winx club julian:....mega.... all three: dinozord. Tuffnut Troll! Ruffnut Butt Elf! Tuffnut Bride of Grendel! Fishlegs Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot. Hiccup There! Hiccup (cont.) Go help the others! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, hold on. Hold on.(hiccup,bloom and draco start trying to free toothless) Snotlout It's working! Fishlegs Yeah! It's working! otmin: no(he then does a bull roar to donnfuse the dragons) Snotlout Agghh! Fishlegs I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something! Fishlegs (cont.) I'm okay! Fishlegs (cont.) Less okay... Snotlout I can't miss! Snotlout (cont.) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye? ratchet: like maybe some bullets Astrid Yeah! You're the Viking! Snotlout Whoa! tommy: (finishing the masked man) some help coming,pachycelpholozord awaken tecna:(in video) look a pachycelpholozord. skipper:(in video) and it sure knows to use those big gloves, woah... berserker fury:(seeing titan chicken, the two zoids and the dragons defeated) nooooooooooooooo, red death, destroy the ships. he then smashes the ships, they nearly drown but are safed by stoick. Hiccup Dad? bloom and draco: stoick Hiccup (cont.) You got it, bud. Stoick Hiccup, bloom, draco. I'm sorry... for everything and for not knowing. Hiccup Yeah, me too. Stoick You three don't have to go up there. Hiccup We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Stoick I'm proud to call you my son and being my friends children. Hiccup Thanks dad. bloom and draco: thanks stoick Astrid their up! Astrid (cont.) Get Snotlout and ratchet out of there! Twins I'm on it! I'm on it! Tuffnut I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. Ruffnut Hey! Let me drive! Snotlout I can't believe that worked. astrid is then seen being sucked into the red deaths mouth, but hiccup,toothless, bloom and draco coming about to attack the red death. viking: Night fury! Gobber Get down! bloom: fusion fire Illusion_Fire.jpg|bloom about to attack the red death Fusion_fire.png|bloom starting to fire Fusion_fire_2.png|bloom attacking and leaving a large burnt mark on the red death dragon draco: dragon storm berserker fury: why you dirty toads of frogs, i will now...(he is brought down by liger zero to the throt.) Hiccup Did you get her? Astrid Go. chapter 7: the defeat of the red death and the defeat of the ancestral witches minions Hiccup That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! bloom and draco: right Hiccup (cont.) Do you think that did it? Hiccup (cont.) Well, he can fly. the keep flying but then otmin then jumps onto draco's back bloom: oh no, draco draco: let go, i said let go. otmin: no i'll crush you with my bare hands, like i did to celtic. draco:(seeing two stalagmites) when i say let go(he then grabs them) i mean let go(he then stabs otmin in the back and he falls to the ground bloom: you okay. draco: i'm fine, but i think he could've lost a few pounds or tons off of him. Hiccup Okay Toothless, time to disappear. Hiccup (cont.) Come on guys! Hiccup (cont.) Here it comes! they then go up to the clouds and hit him everywhere bloom: take that. draco: and this bloom: and that. red death then lights the sky with fire. Hiccup (cont.) Watch out! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works. Hiccup (cont.) COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! Hiccup (cont.) Stay with me guys. We're good. Just a little bit longer. Hiccup (cont.) Hold, fellows. Hiccup (cont.) NOW! bloom and draco: dragon fire berserker fury: you fools you shall pay for this and i will win(he then see's red death fall down to him) oh no, not me, (rubers defeat voice over) ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(they both explodes) Hiccup (cont.) No. NO! the hungarian horntail appears in front of them and swings it tail the three then fall down into the fire, toothless goes after them. Stoick Hiccup? Hiccup!? Stoick (cont.) Son!? draco!? bloom!? Stoick (cont.) Hiccup. Stoick (cont.) Oh no... I did this... Stoick (cont.) I'm so sorry... they then see draco, bloom and hiccup in toothless wings. Stoick (cont.) Hiccup. ratchet: I feel a pulse in both and hiccup Stoick (cont.) their alive! You brought them back alive! merlin: oh yes, that serves them right, and(looking at dragons) go away not that close,impossible, nymphpossible(one then grabs his shirt) hey now, dragon just a minute Stoick (cont.) Thank you... for saving oritel and marions children and for saving my son. Gobber Well, you know... most of him. qwark:(holding the seeminly still alive otimin in his hand with scar next to him)how could you do something so evil, you ruined htier home, and you gloted, over your triumph of it and had the twins sepreated for much of their lives and had one of your men murder their elder sister, will now you are gonna get whats coming to you otmin bull. otmin:(injured and weak voice) you...think you.... can kill me.....hahahahahaaha (cough) qwark:oh yeah?!(qwark is about to punch but is stopped by scar.)oh you want the honours, oh sorry you can have i was gonna warm him up and....you handle the rest(zoom) scar:(with wrist blade at the ready) for domino. otmin then does a bull scream and scar slashes him off screen. epilouge Hiccup Oh, hey Toothless. bloom: hey kiko. draco: hey pod Hiccup (cont.) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. OW! What-- bloom and draco also have a chest ache and see their all in stoicks house Hiccup (cont.) were in my house. You're in my house. Hiccup (cont.) Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, okay-- no Toothless! Aw, come on... bloom: oh my Hiccup (cont.) Okay... okay... Hiccup (cont.) Thanks bud. Hiccup (cont.) Toothless? Stay here. draco keep that sword ready draco: okay Snotlout Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Hiccup I knew it. were dead. Stoick No, but you gave it your best shot. Stoick (cont.) So? What do you think? Viking #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup and the winx! Viking #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate? Viking #3 It's great to see you up and about. flora: you too okay bloom and draco: were okay Stoick: Turns out all we needed was some magic and a little more of... this. Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me. Gobber: (o.s.) Well. Most of you. Gobber: (cont.) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do? Hiccup: I might make a few tweaks. Astrid: That's for scaring me. Hiccup What, is it always going to be this way? Cause... *''Astrid kisses Hiccup''* Hiccup (cont.) ... I could get used to it. Gobber Welcome home. gobber then conjures a spell to give the winx new horse riding suits and gear Viking Night Fury, get down! Hiccup You ready? Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.) This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Hiccup (cont.) Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons. (this song plays of the unity of vikings and dragons) Category:Berk episodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes